


When I Think About Angels

by turningthepages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/pseuds/turningthepages
Summary: The owner ofTiger’s Eye Cafeseems to have a very obvious crush on the owner of the plant shop,Thistle Do,just across the street.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 232
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	When I Think About Angels

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw all the artwork for this round of DCRB, I fell in love with this piece immediately. 
> 
> Thank you to Aquacatz for creating this artwork. You are wonderful<3
> 
> Here is the [link the cutest artwork you'll ever lay your eyes on!](https://aqua-ref.tumblr.com/post/612358269614325760/part-of-deancasreversebang-with-turningthepages) Give it all the love!

Vines and foliage covered the outer brick wall of Tiger’s Eye Café, intriguing Andrea enough to stop wandering around the street and step inside. She had just moved to town a week ago and had decided to spend her first weekend touring the small Main Street before she started work on Monday.

Entering the building she was pleasantly surprised to see the café covered with luscious green plants hanging from the ceilings, vines, potted plants, wicker furniture and everything else that lent itself to the jungle theme. Somehow though, the café wasn’t tacky. The industrial accents and the wood tones made the place trendy and cool, a place young social media girls could come to post pictures and by the looks of it, there were some girls doing just that over in the corner.

Andrea smiled to herself, reminiscing on her own youth as she walked up to the counter. There appeared to be only one employee working at the front, a man far too attractive for his own good. He was tall and fit, with pale skin, light brown hair, and a jaw line that would make any sane-minded person swoon. He was exactly the type of man she’d only ever fantasize about flirting with, knowing actually trying it would end in sheer embarrassment on her part. Even still, she fumbled a little as he asked her how her day was going.

“F-fine. It’s fine. And yours?”

His smile was just as charming as she assumed it would be. 

“Better than I deserve. What can I get you?”

“Uh—” Andrea looked up at the menu behind the beautiful man’s head and decided to go with the special on the board; she was a little too nervous to want to spend more time in front of the beautiful creature. He continued smiling kindly and took her name, letting her know it’d be ready in a few moments before he turned and started on making it.

She didn’t know if she should sit or stay standing, not wanting to look like a fool if he called her name the moment she took a seat but also not wanting to look like the weirdo standing by the counter impatiently waiting. It was frustrating how awkward in her skin she felt. It didn’t help wondering if any of the people there knew she was a newbie to the town.

Trying to look casual as she stood near the counter, she decided to occupy herself by gazing around at the decorations and plants around the room. It was almost straight out of a Pinterest picture with the exposed brick, large windows, and hanging lights. She could easily imagine herself hanging out here on the weekends, and hopefully meeting some friends along the way. 

As she continued looking around, her eyes were drawn to a shelf behind the counter with beautifully potted exotic plants lined up and clearly cared for since they were very vibrant in color. She didn’t know much about the jungle, or about plants in general, but she did know the orchids in the pots were beautiful and decided that maybe one of them would look nice in her new apartment. She didn’t have much in the way of decorations yet but wasn’t a plant the best housewarming gift to get yourself? 

As the man behind the counter handed her the drink, she asked, “Where did you get the orchids?”

It must’ve been a question he enjoyed answering because his face lit up, making his green eyes shine brighter than seemed fair.

“That shop right across the street,” he said pointing through the window towards a storefront with a row of planters in front of it. “Has the best plants you can find in town. Way better than Home Depot.”

“Yeah?” Andrea asked. She squinted a little to get a good read of the sign above the door that said ‘Thistle Do.’ 

“Guaranteed,” the man promised. He sounded so earnest that Andrea couldn’t see why she shouldn’t head on over there. She could do with finding a couple of plants that would make her bland apartment a little livelier. 

“I think I’ll go check it out,” she determined. “Thank you.”

Before she could move to head out, the barista asked, “You think you could do me a favor if you do?”

“Sure?”

“Could you take a cup of coffee and some treats over there for me? Give them to the guy with the killer blue eyes.”

The request was odd, especially since she’d never met the man before today but he seemed kind and it seemed to mean something to him for her to bring the coffee across the street.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” she agreed immediately, wanting to help him out. He seemed to appreciate it because he grinned brightly, his mood seeming to soar. 

“I’ll go pack it up. Thank you so much.”

Andrea sipped at her coffee and waited a few more minutes before the man handed her a bag and a to go cup. She waved at him as she walked out the door and headed toward the crosswalk that connected the two buildings. The town really was one of the cutest places she’d ever seen.

_Thistle Do_ was also quite trendy looking and it made Andrea wonder if the two places had the same designer. If they lived in town, she wondered if she could get in touch with them because she wouldn’t mind having a Pinterest perfect apartment too.

She didn’t immediately see anyone as she entered the shop but there was a shout from the back that said he’d be out in a moment. She didn’t mind the wait especially when she spotted the orchids she’d seen in the café and decided to take a closer look until the guy with the apparently killer blue eyes walked out.

“Hello, welcome in.”

Turning she was caught by another man who seemed unfairly attractive, though in her opinion he wasn’t as striking as jawline-guy but there were two stunningly blue eyes before her. At least the barista hadn’t exaggerated.

She felt a little awkward still but had a mission of snack delivery to follow through with.

“Hi there. I was sent here in search of orchids but also—” She held up the bag and the to go cup, only then noticing the _‘thinking of you xoxo’_ written on the side of the cup.

The man’s eyes lit up and they really were killer but the bashful blush as he accepted the treats let Andrea know he definitely wasn’t on the market. She figured it was safe to bet that jawline wasn’t available either.

Bummer.

* * *

Marco had just gotten the promotion he’d been waiting on and was taking his wife Tiffany out to the best steakhouse in town to celebrate. He hadn’t been able to take her out in a while and really wanted to have a great night with her since she’d been so supportive of him working a little overtime to move up in the company.

His first stop was _Thistle Do_ , knowing Castiel had the best bouquets around, always having the perfect one at hand when Marco wanted to do something nice for Tiff.

He spotted Castiel first thing when he walked in, and perhaps it was the smile on his own face but the shop owner beamed in return and asked excitedly, “Did you get it?”

“Yup! Finally,” he declared. It’d been months in the works and he was proud to have finally achieved this goal.

“Congratulations!” Castiel cheered. “That’s great news, Marco.”

He was definitely feeling confident in himself and he knew there was a pep in his step. It really was great news for him and his family. 

He didn’t have intentions to go much further in the company, at least not yet, but the extra boost to his salary was just what he and Tiff needed to actually start working on growing their family. They’d waited five years already, and they were both so ready to be parents. He almost couldn’t believe the next chapter of their lives was about to begin. 

“Any celebration plans?” Castiel asked, he had dirt covering his gloves and seemed to be working with some succulents so Marco moved over towards the refrigerated area where Castiel kept some of the bouquets, boutonnieres, and corsages. 

“Yeah, I’m taking Tiff to Ranchero but I need some flowers to ask her, the proper way.”

The shop owner put down the plant he was working with and took off his gloves with a knowing smile. “I have just what you’re looking for.”

The bouquet was made with a succulent, a peony, some eucalyptus, and lavender, apparently it was a trendy combination though Marco had no knowledge in that area besides knowing Tiffany would like it. He had to fight Castiel to take the five-dollar tip since the shop owner refused to charge him this time around as a congratulations, but Marco had plans to come in within the week to buy a few more plants as his way of thanking Castiel for his generosity.

“Want me to take anything over there?” Marco asked. He titled his head towards the window. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d walked something over to the café for the barista over there. “I might pick up some fruit tarts for a midnight snack.”

Castiel’s eyes drifted over to the window and Marco wasn’t certain but there seemed to be a trace of longing in them.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Castiel asked, sounding hopeful.

“Of course not.” 

It wasn’t long until Marco was handing Dean a micro succulent with a magnet on it, one that seemed to compliment the ones on the metal doorframe that entered the café’s kitchen. The plant didn’t come with a note but it was clear Dean knew exactly who it was from because he looked out his front window towards the shop across the street and smiled a secretive smile.

Like Castiel, Dean gave Marco the same trouble with accepting payment after discussing his raise but it left him with a huge smile walking out of the shop.

* * *

Like every teenager in America, Claire hated high school. She would countdown until Fridays, every week, like it was her job. Thankfully, this week had ended and she’d made it to Friday and could hang at _Tiger’s Eye_ with her best friend Alex and her friend Patience. Kaia had said she might be able to hang out later that night, and Claire could hardly mask how obnoxiously that made butterflies swirl in her stomach (though she refused to allow that to show on her face).

Kaia said it’d be a while before she got out of practice so Claire tried to focus on her friends despite wanting to check her phone every five seconds to check for an update. 

She liked Friday nights since it meant she got to hang out with both her friends. Alex usually spent her time after school volunteering at the hospital and Patience was usually tutoring the freshman and sophomores at school. Friday nights were a night for all three of them to sit back and chat. Rarely they found themselves seeing a movie or hanging out at the bowling alley but they preferred to be at the cafe. 

Patience and Alex could put down more coffee than any high schoolers Claire had ever known but thankfully, her and her friends had the hookup at the café so they usually got unlimited cups, but only if Claire actually asked nicely. Patience and Alex always chose Claire’s least favorite pastries when they went up to the counter through so Claire, long ago, made the executive decision to be their food runner. 

Noticing her friend’s cups were out and they were looking at her like little puppies, she rolled her eyes and hauled herself up and made her way to the counter.

Dean was alone behind the register, sitting on a stool, reading some new novel since the main afternoon rush had cleared out and it was mostly just Claire, her friends, and two people who seemed to be more engrossed with their computers than their coffee.

She was surprised he still seemed awake despite Dean telling her earlier that his afternoon employee, Becky, had to call out since her son broke his arm at school that afternoon. She’d seen Dean work doubles before and she figured he had to be exhausted even though he was surrounded by coffee.

“We’re all out of juice,” Claire declared playfully, though she kept her voice a little lower than usual since she didn’t want to startle Dean.

He looked up and closed his book, rolling his eyes in the process. 

“Should I alert the authorities?”

“Yes. I think we’re about to die from lack of caffeine.”

“That stuff will kill you anyway,” Dean reminded her, as he did nearly every week. 

“Yet you sell it to any willing soul.”

“Didn’t say I was a good guy.”

They always joked with each other. Secretly, it was one of Claire’s favorite things about hanging out at the café, though of course she tried to play it off like it annoyed her.

“Just pour the coffee,” she sassed before adding, “please.” 

“Right away, your majesty.”

When the tray was pushed to her with three coffee cups filled with coffee, Claire moved to grab it, but not before a to go bag and cup were slid across to her as well. 

“Will you take this over there for me, kiddo?”

She should’ve known she couldn’t get away with coming up to the counter for the third time without Dean asking her to take something across the street. She thought she’d have gotten away with not needing to that night, but apparently luck wasn’t on her side.

“Again?” She asked, sounding a little put out, though she knew it was her and Dean’s deal for her and her friends to get free coffee weekly.

“Please?” 

They both knew she wasn’t going to refuse but she couldn’t just give away her help for free.

“Then you’re throwing in an apple strudel,” she demanded. She tried not to smile at the way Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“You’ve already had like four.”

“Deals a deal.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But then you’re cut off for the night.”

“Fine,” Claire replied with an eye roll.

She grabbed the pastry bag and coffee and huffed her way over to the crosswalk, hoping that her little trek to _Thistle Do_ wouldn’t cut into her time with Kaia who was supposedly on her way. She might’ve let her mind roam free and convince herself that Alex, Patience, or even Dean would see Kaia there and decide to embarrass her before she got back. Those thoughts might have made her a little less patient as she opened the plant shop’s door and practically spilled the coffee on the counter in her haste to drop it off.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, immediately picking up on something.

“Nothing,” Claire brushed off, already trying to back away so he wouldn’t start questioning her. But just like knowing Dean would ask her to bring the snack over here, she knew she couldn’t get away from Castiel’s questioning when he sensed something was bothering her.

Well, it made sense because…

“I’m your dad,” he sassed back. “You can’t lie to me.”

She didn’t want to admit that she was just nervous about getting to hang out with Kaia, so she settled with a partial truth.

“It’s just lame that I’m always delivering presents from my dad and step-dad,” she grumbled for the hundredth time. This time she must’ve sounded a little more annoyed than usual because her dad’s face fell and he looked guilty. 

“You don’t have to do that for us, honey. If it’s bothering you, we won’t ask anymore. It’s not a big deal.”

He looked genuinely worried that he and Dean had overstepped in asking her to do them this favor that she felt pretty guilty suddenly. She could tell that despite how earnest he was that he and Dean wouldn’t mind not asking her to do these types of favors, that it seemed to make him a bit sad.

“Dad, it’s okay, I’ll still do it,” she insisted, then added. “But can you please talk to Dean about making googly eyes at the front window? It’s a little embarrassing that he just stares this way all day.”

He smiled and blushed a little, like Claire knew he would because anything that had to do with reminding her dad about how much Dean cared about him made him a giant ball of fluff.

“You’re the one who chooses to spend time with all your friends there at least once a week, if not daily,” he tried to tease, but he was still smiling. 

“What can I say? He makes good coffee.”

She always tried to play it off like her dads were uncool, and that it was mostly their choice that she hung out at the café instead of at the mall like the other high schoolers did, when in reality she loved being around her family. She liked the fact that her dad and step-dad were well loved by most of their little town, and that the café and the flower shop were places people hung out and most often posted pictures of on social media. She was proud of the hand she had at making the shops as awesome looking as they were, but she was prouder of the way people thought of her dads as ‘relationship goals.’

“Just admit that you love bringing us presents.” Castiel teased, knowing her like the back of his hand.

Still, she wouldn’t be his daughter if she didn’t glare at him and shake her head.

“Nope.”

“Well thank you for this last delivery,” he said as he reached an arm over her shoulder and tugged her into his side. “I understand that we can no longer ask this task of you though you are much appreciated for your labor.”

She pulled away from his hug with an annoyed face but still reached to grab a single sunflower since she knew they were one of Dean’s favorite. She decided to be less of a butthead and actually give her dad a real hug.

He held her tight and kissed her on top of the head before saying, “Just tell him I’m thinking about him and that I’ll be headed home soon.”

“I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” She replied before walking out of the shop and back across the street.

She thrust the sunflower into Dean’s hands when she walked back behind the counter. She was a _little_ pleased at the happiness in her stepdad’s eyes as he took the flower. Maybe she was turning into a sap, but she leaned into the side hug Dean offered her, letting her head rest on his shoulder for a second.

“What’d he say?”

She could hear the exhaustion in her stepdad’s voice and knew that Dean was missing her dad about as much as her dad was missing him. They’d both been working more than usual since the local college classes had started back up again and the students weren’t taking as many shifts. Claire knew they had barely any time with each other except for the mornings before they both headed off to work.

Dean had come into their life about four years ago and had completely turned it around for both Claire and her dad. She’d probably never admit it, but seeing how much Dean loved her dad, and how happy her dad had been since Dean walked into their life… she wanted to do anything in her power to give them their best shot. If that meant closing up the café once a week to make sure that her dads got to spend at least one night together despite their busy schedules, she’d do it. Even if that meant not getting to spend as much time with Kaia as she thought she would.

“He said that he loves you and that I’m closing up tonight so you should head home now.”

“Yeah?” Her stepdad looked at her with a grateful smile and Claire knew she was making the right decision.

“Yup. I’ll kick my friends out now and clean up.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She didn’t get to spend the night talking to Kaia but she did end up making plans with her for breakfast the next morning, so it all worked out in the end.

As for her dads, they seemed to have used their extra night together to catch up on their sleep because when Claire got home close to midnight, the two were passed out asleep on the couch, her dad using Dean as his pillow. She made sure to cover them with a blanket and turn off the tv—her quiet way of showing them that she really did love them.

* * *

“How do you two do it? Both working full time and owning businesses?”

It was their first weekend off together in at least six months. No matter how hard they’d tried, it seemed like every weekend they’d plan to have their time off synchronize, something would come up—employing calling out, an issue with deliveries, something breaking, you name it and it happened. But dammit, they were not going to miss their nephew’s first birthday for anything, so for the first time in a long time both Dean and Castiel closed down their shops and took the day off. 

He had his arm around Cas’s waist despite knowing they probably looked obnoxious but he’d been missing his man so much he didn’t really care. They needed to have a serious talk about hiring extra hands or choosing to have their shops closed on Sundays but for now they could just enjoy their weekend together. 

“Sometimes, I don’t even know,” Castiel answered for the both of them. “It’s hard.” 

Dean squeezed his husband’s waist and nodded to Kelly in agreement with Cas. The three of them had been chatting together, catching up on the past few months and how busy life was as a parent and full-time employee. 

“It is,” Dean agreed. “But I think it’s the little things that make it easier.” 

“Yeah?” Kelly asked intrigued. 

“We send things to each other, whenever we can,” Cas explained. “Especially on weeks our schedules don’t line up. It’s our way of showing that we’re thinking of each other.” 

Dean loved the way Cas still sounded so touched by the fact that Dean thought of him constantly, and with everything Dean had, he vowed to keep that awe in Cas’s voice forever. 

“I tried to send him something every minute of the day but he said it was ‘excessive,’” Dean joked just to earn himself that smile he couldn’t live without. 

Even after two years of marriage he couldn’t stop staring at his husband. He was still so blown away by the fact that he got to keep Cas in the first place and it was so much better than he’d ever dreamed it could be. 

Cas hadn’t been an easy one to catch, as a single dad he’d thought dating was out of the question for him and was quite aloof when Dean tried to flirt. It took a year of convincing and buying and killing too many plants than Dean would like to admit, before he got the first date but man, oh man, was he glad he did. Cas had been everything Dean could only wish for, the type of man that Dean was convinced only existed in the movies yet somehow the caring, hilarious, protective, and amazing man fell in love with Dean too. 

Two years after that first date, Dean’s wildest dream came true when he got a husband and daughter all on one perfect day. He sometimes still couldn’t believe this was his life even when things got tough, which it often did owning two businesses and raising a teenager. But every day he woke up and saw Cas beside him, he knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
